Arthur Griffin
Arthur Griffin (born Arthur Harold Griffin; May 7, 1951 ) is Gustavo's serious and straight-forward boss who likes being referred to as "Griffin." He is very demanding. He doesn't like giving in to anything, and he prefers things to go or to be done his way. Griffin could be considered similar to Gustavo. They are both very determined and driven. They both like reminding people that they're in charge. It is said that before Griffin owned Rocque Records, Gustavo owned it. Apparently, Griffin bought the business after Gustavo's music became less and less popular. This caused Griffin to become Gustavo's boss. Due to Griffin's position above Gustavo, Griffin is feared by Gustavo. Griffin takes advantage of this by forcing Gustavo to do things his way. He has a pet Liger (Lion + Tiger). He is obsessed with the warmth of his pants, and the minute they get even a little cold, he immediately tells his two assistants to get him a new pair fresh from the dryer. Despite being a successful businessman, his instincts are sometimes way off ("Big Time Photo Shoot"). He has a daughter named Mercedes. He has a chimp who decides which album gets a record deal or not and Mercedes claims that Lolo The Chimp is more loved by her father than her. He also owns numerous properties, such as his Ming Dynasty Vas Collection, sports cars, and a beach house in Malibu. Arthur Griffin is also the CEO of the RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid Corporation, which originally manufactured foam cups. However, in Green Time Rush, he was under pressure from Gustavo, Katie and many others to change to environmentally friendly paper recyclable cups. After his entire company crashes, he agrees and begins to sell more and more "green" cups. Appearances Season 1 *Big Time Audition *Big Time Crib *Big Time Bad Boy *Big Time Love Song *Big Time Photo Shoot *Big Time Demos *Big Time Party *Big Time Jobs *Big Time Concert Season 2 *Welcome Back, Big Time *Big Time Live *Big Time Halloween *Big Time Pranks *Big Time Christmas *Big Time Beach Party *Big Time Songwriters *Big Time Reality *Green Time Rush *Big Time Single *Big Time Strike Season 3 *Big Time Returns *Big Time Merchandise *Big Time Gold Season 4 *Big Time Invasion *Big Time Bonus *Big Time Pranks II *Big Time Tests *Big Time Break Out *Big Time Dreams Relationships 'Gustavo-' Gustavo and Griffin don't really see eye to eye on many issues. They argue a lot over things involving the business, Rocque Records. In the first season, it is shown that Gustavo fears Griffin due to the fact that Griffin is Gustavo's boss. In Big Time Love Song, Gustavo is hurriedly making a slow love song for Griffin. In Big Time Bad Boy, it is revealed that Griffin bought Rocque Records from Gustavo once Gustavo's music started getting less popular. Gustavo's confession reveals a little of why Gustavo fears Griffin. In season 2 and season 3, Gustavo gains a lot more courage around Griffin. He still obeys him, but he doesn't fear him as much as he used to. In Big Time Photo Shoot, Gustavo argues with the idea of Griffin being in charge of the photoshoot. Also in Big Time Returns, Gustavo isn't afraid to share his opinion on what should be the hit song for Big Time Rush. 'Kelly-' Kelly and Griffin's relationship is a little confusing. They don't interact often, but they don't seem to like each other. They rarely talk, and when they do, it involves business. Just like Gustavo, Kelly does start out fearing Griffin a little bit. She does everything he says, but she can gain some confidence towards him when she wants to. In Big Time Concert, she and Gustavo yell at Griffin for cancelling the concert. They both make him promise to never do what he did to Big Time Rush. 'The Band-' The boys don't seem to be huge fans of Griffin. In Big Time Reality they didn't like his idea about the reality show. They usually don't agree with his ideas, but they do respect him as the CEO. Just like Gustavo and Kelly, they obey most of his commands. 'Mercedes-' Mercedes is the daughter of Griffin. Her first appearance is in Big Time Demos where she pretends to be the picker of demos for Griffin's bands. It is revealed that she and Griffin aren't very close when she says that she thinks Griffin likes "the chimp" better than her. They may have gotten closer after Griffin hired her to be the new demo chooser. 'Katie Knight-' In Green Time Rush she tries to get him to switch from using foam cups to using paper cups. In Big Time Pranks II they compete in the adults vs kids prank war. In Big Time Tests Katie along with Kelly and Gusto test products for him. In the episode Big Time Decision Griffin puts Katie in charge of Roque Records in which she makes about 5 million dollars. Trivia *Griffin was seen singing Big Time Rush in the episode Big Time Reality (rather horribly, if worth noting). *In Big Time Songwriters, it was revealed that Griffin may lift weights, as evident by very large muscles. *In Big Time Beach Party, it is revealed through conversation that he has a clone. *In Big Time Bad Boy, he said he would let all four of the boys date his daughter, Mercedes, and in Big Time Demos, all of the boys date Mercedes except James, because Mercedes states that she doesn't date people who are better looking than she is. Gallery 00035.jpg Wayne with griffin.png|Wayne Wayne with Griffin Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Characters